The Story Of Four
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Mike Schmidt is starting his first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a fun friendly place for kids and parents alike. He believes that this might be an easy job, until he finds out that the teenagers running the pizzeria are out to kill him. Mike fears for his life, until he finds out why and what their true goals really are.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and welcome to my first ever Five Nights At Freddy's fanfic. Please note that I got this idea from looking at FNAF fanart on deviantart by Amber-Emerald and I have to say they look fucking amazing.**

**And that is what they will look**** like in this fanfic so just telling you now. Please note that I will kinda change the story since these are human versions and not the animatronic originals. So that means that the story will be a bit different. But since I'm already on this topic about the story, here are the changes:**

***There is no murder or five children going missing or a kidnapping**

***The Bite of 87 is now a dog biting one of the teens(Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, or Foxy)**

***Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy kill the night guard for a different reason instead of believing the night guard was an exoskeleton like in the games**

***There is no marionette**

**So that's what has changed in the story for this fanfic, so you're welcome. Anyway let's start this fanfic now shall we?**

A man walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, gazing at the sky and not giving a care about the world. In front of him, two small children were walking with their mother. Well technically, they were pulling her somewhere. "Mommy hurry." One child was saying as she pulled her mother's arm.

"If we don't we're gonna miss the show." Her sister replied while pulling harder. "Come on!"

"And where are we going exactly?" The man asked them, and the three of them turned around. "Only the greatest place ever." The first girl said to him.

"Which is?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Both girls replied to him with grins.

* * *

A male teen stormed down the hallway, pulling on his white gloves and fixing his black bowtie, ignoring the laughs and cheers of children from a few rooms down. The teen had short brown hair with matching bear ears on top, and blue eyes. He also wore a white dress shirt, a brown blazer, blue jeans, and black dress shoes. along with his ears, he also had on a black top hat. "I swear." He growled in anger. "Where are those two?"

A few feet away from him, two other teens exited a room. One of the teens was a boy with shoulder-length purplish-gray hair with a pair of matching bunny ears on top of his head, and pink eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with brown dress pants and black dress shoes. On top of the blouse, was a brownish-pink vest and a red bowtie.

The other teen was a girl with short blonde hair and purple eyes. A small part of her hair was held up in a ponytail behind her. She wore a short-sleeved yellow top with the front top part looking like a white bib. On the white space, it says _Let's Eat_ in yellow letters with a purple outline. On the back of her shirt just right above the hem, was a large white bow. She also wore a white skirt, yellow thigh-high socks, and orange converse high-tops. "Oh no." She said.

"There you two are." The brunette said to them. "We're on stage in 5. What were you two doing?"

"Well." The violette trailed off. "We went to get something to drink. You know, since performing wore us out today." The brunette teen crossed his arms and gave an unconvinced look, having the two flinch. "This isn't funny."

"It's the truth." The violette replied. "Please believe me."

"Guys we don't have time." The girl interrupted while pulling the two towards the main stage.

Behind the curtain, another male teen was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The teen had long dark crimson hair that stopped at his mid back and was tied in a ponytail, and amber eyes. Just like the other two male teens, he also had a pair of fox ears on his head. He wore a tan-colored shirt that was sort of ripped at the top, dark brown pants, black boots, and a red trench coat. On his right hand was a hook. He turned towards the dark hallway to see the other three teens rushing towards him. "Hurry up." He said, getting off of the wall. "The kids are waiting."

"Thanks." The brunette said to him before the lights dimmed.

* * *

The two children pulled their mother into the restaurant and the man followed and took their seats with the other parents just as the lights dimmed and a figure steps out of the curtain. The light shines on the figure and it shows the girl from the hallway. The children scream and cheer with smiles as the girl bows. "Thanks for coming everyone," She starts off. "It's not everyday that we perform this little show for you, so I hope you enjoy." She bows and goes behind the curtain.

The man raised an eyebrow as the curtain rises and music starts to play. The children cheer as the brunette walks on stage along with the blonde and the violette. The man raised an eyebrow with crossed arms and the mother turned to him. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I never expected teenagers to run the show," He replied as the three started to perform on stage. "I thought it would be adults." Across the room, he saw a man in a security uniform, and figured he was the guard for the day shift.

Thinking back, he saw a help wanted ad in the paper from the restaurant earlier that day. The ad states that the restaurant owner is looking for a security guard to work the night shift from midnight to 6 am. What really confused him was the fact that the paycheck was $120 a week. Why pay that much to work 42 hours?

After the show was over, he was about to walk out of the restaurant with the kids until the mother pulled on his arm. "Why don't you take the job?" She asked, figuring out what he was thinking about. "It could help you make more money."

"You have a point."

"Besides," She continued as she pulled the two kids back to her. "You have to help support the twins since you are their father."

"Why do you always bring that up?" He asked her with a straight face.

"Because I know you can't say no." She replied before kissing his cheek. The man gave her a smile as he chuckled to himself, knowing that she was right. She smiled back at him before turning her head towards the day shift guard. "Why don't you ask him?"

The man shrugged before walking over to the guard and talking to him as the mother and children exited the restaurant.

* * *

That night, after changing into his uniform, he was about to head out of the door until the twins hugged him. "Good luck, Daddy." The two of them said in unison.

"Try not to get yourself hurt like last time." The mother said as she brushed dust off of his shoulder. He gave her a light kiss before waving at them and exiting the house.

After arriving at the restaurant at 11 pm, an hour before his shift started, he entered the front doors to see that the lights were dimmed. He used a flashlight to navigate where he was and he saw two figures sitting on the main stage: the violette and the blonde from earlier that day. They stopped their conversation to stare at him. "Are you the new night guard?" The blonde asked, having him nod in response. She and the violette gave each other a look before hopping off stage and heading into another room. "Follow us. We'll take you to the day shift guard."

The man nodded before following the two teens deeper into the pizzeria. Down the hall and around a few corners and they arrived at the security office. There, the man say the day shift guard from before. "Hello," He said to him. "Your name is Mike Schmidt correct?"

"Yes." The man known as Mike nodded as the two teens exited the room. The day shift guard stood up and sighed. "Now, I believe I need to tell you about your job as a night guard here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a fun friendly place for kids and parents alike." Mike sat down in a chair and started to relax.

"Now for starters," The day shift guard started off. "While you are working your shift, you cannot leave your post to see if something's wrong. If you're curious, you can check the cameras to relieve yourself and keep an eye on the kids."

"Wait, why would I need to keep an eye on them?"

"Since this is also your first time at this pizzeria, you probably didn't know that these kids live here." Mike raised an eyebrow at this comment. "And since you're in charge of the place, you have to make sure they don't leave. Because what would happen if the most famous kids on the block went missing?"

"You have a point."

"Oh. I almost forgot to give you their names." The day shift guy gave Mike a picture of the kids. "Now then, the leader of the bunch is of course Freddy," He pointed to the brunette. "The one with the purple hair, bunny ears and the red bowtie is Bonnie," He points to the violette. "The one with fox ears is Foxy," He points to the red-head. "And the only female of the group is Chica." Finally, he points to the blonde. Mike nods in response, meaning he understood his position.

The day shift guard sighed before glancing at the clock: 11:57. "Well I better get home," He said to Mike. "I'm sure you'll figure out the rest on your own."

"I can handle the rest. Thanks." Mike replied. The day shift guard smiled at him before exiting the office, and out of the front doors to the pizzeria. Mike leaned back in his chair, glancing at his surroundings. _This shouldn't be too hard._ He thought. Of course it shouldn't be that difficult: Watch the teens from midnight to 6 am.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter? What do you think will happen during Mike's first night? Well let's find that out shall we?**

**Night 1**

**1 am**

The beginning of Mike's shift was a bit boring in his opinion. It had been an hour since the day shift guard left him and he was unsure of what to do. His thoughts pondered over what he said about the teens leaving the pizzeria. Since they looked around the age of seventeen or eighteen, it would seem likely that they would walk the streets late at night. With that thought, Mike flipped on the cameras to see if they left.

The teens were in three separate rooms: Bonnie and Chica were enjoying some pizza in the dining room, chatting about their performance. Freddy was backstage looking at a mirror, fixing his bowtie and top hat, his back facing the camera and his eyes were out of sight. Meanwhile, Foxy was walking around the main stage for no reason at all. They didn't have the slightest idea of leaving the pizzeria.

To Mike, they didn't look like the kinds of teens to gamble and drink late at night. From their performance earlier that day, Mike believed those kids couldn't harm anyone or anything. Based on this, he found no reason to watch them. Before Mike could put down the screen, all four teens froze in place. Mike first thought there was something wrong with the cameras, but brushed off that idea thinking security cameras couldn't freeze up. This sudden action of the teens surprised him, and he thought it was rather strange.

Before he knew it, the teens slowly turned their heads to the cameras, gazing at them with blood-filled crimson eyes, and murderous face. Mike's eyes widened in horror as he slammed the screen down on his lap. He blinked a few times, trying to think clearly, and wondering if what he just saw was real or not. When he flipped on the screen for a second time, he saw that the teens were gone, and Mike was starting to fear for his life.

He was switching from camera to camera, trying to find at least one of them, until he heard a small noise to his right. He looked up and flipped on the hall light, only to see Chica in the doorway, giving him that face and that look in her eye.

Mike never thought that such a cute and innocent face could give off a murderous look. Before she could take a step into the room, Mike slammed the door shut, not wanting to take any chances. He didn't think the teens were trying to kill him; he just thought Chica wandered in the hallway and just happened to find him. Unless another teen walked into the office, he wouldn't have the idea that the teens would kill him.

**3 am**

After slamming the door on Bonnie, Mike truly feared for his life. He heard constant knocks on the right door from the outside, and Chica's voice asking if she could come in. But she got no response as Mike stayed quiet, too scared to respond. He checked the cameras to see where Foxy and Freddy were, and they were nowhere near the office. Freddy had his hands behind his back, pacing around the party room, muttering to himself before Foxy walked in and pointed a knife at him. No wrong wording, he _handed_ the brunette a knife.

Mike raised an eyebrow at this as the two teens gave the cameras the same look they've had all night and exited the room, both with a knife in hand. He placed the screen in his lap, and was surprised not to hear knocking from Chica. A part of him said to open the door because he was sort of losing power, and the other part of him said to keep the door closed because she might still be there.

_Screw it_. He thought as he flipped open the door and turned on the light: Chica was nowhere to be found. Mike breathed a sigh of relief as he looked through the cameras again to see Chica leaving the hallway and meeting up with Freddy and Foxy. Mike's eyes widened a bit when he saw Foxy give her a knife, and they all gave the camera that same glare. Bonnie joined them and Mike opened the left door and switched on the light, seeing that he was gone. He started to relax a bit, but still felt uneasy about the looks the teens gave him.

Mike saw that Foxy was whispering something to Bonnie and Chica, but he couldn't make out what the red-head was saying. But without knowing what Foxy was saying, Mike knew it involved killing him in a way.

**5 am**

Once Mike set the screen in his lap to rub his eyes, he jerked his head to the left when he felt something staring at him. Sure enough he figured from the glowing red eyes, that the violette had returned to kill him. He didn't have time to react as soon as the teen stepped into the room, and Mike leaned back in the chair, his eyes widening with fear. But then again, he sometimes wondered when and how he was going to die. He closed his eyes and sighed as Bonnie stepped closer, raising the knife with each step he took.

Mike's eyes snapped open when he heard a faint thud from the right. He figured that Bonnie must have heard it as well, based on his action of lowering the knife. The violette jerked his head towards the right doorway, where the two heard a quiet female moan. Bonnie wasted no time in stopping what he was doing and dashing out of the office to see what had caused the thud.

No doubt it involved Chica.

Mike stared in disbelief at what just happened before an alarm rang in his ears. He glanced at the time: 6:00. His shift was finally over. Mike stood up and grabbed his things before cautiously looking around in both doorways to see if any of the teens were waiting for him. After a few minutes of silence, Mike slowly stepped out of the office and towards the exit of the restaurant.

* * *

A few minutes before the alarm, the teens were climbing into bed to get a few hours of sleep before the pizzeria opened again at 9. Bonnie and Chica's beds were pressed beside each other, almost making it look like a king-size bed. Bonnie slept soundly on the right side of the bed: his shirt was undone by a few buttons and his sleeves were rolled up, his shoes were neatly tucked under the bed, his vest on a hook behind the door, and his bowtie was on the nightstand beside his side of the bed.

Chica was sleeping soundly on the left side of the bed: her shoes were also neatly tucked under the bed and her socks were tucked inside her shoes. She turned on her side, facing Bonnie and intertwining hands with his.

Across the room was where Foxy slept. His boots were thrown under the bed and his shirt and jacket were in a crumpled pile on the headboard. His ears twitched as he turned onto his stomach, snoring loudly into the pillow and nearly kicking off the covers. As you can see, he is a pretty messy sleeper.

And on the far left of him was where Freddy sat in bed. The lamp on his nightstand was faintly lit, but bright enough for him to see what he was reading. His top hat and bowtie were beside the lamp, his blazer was on a hook behind the door along with Bonnie's vest, his shirt was undone by a few buttons, and his shoes were neatly tucked under the bed.

The brunette sighed with unease as he placed his book under the bed. A flash of red invaded his mind and he brought a hand to his face with wide eyes. He shook in fear as images of corpses raced through his mind as he gripped his bedsheets. _No. I must not think about this. I have to remember why we're doing this._ He glanced at the other teens with a determined look.

_I promise you, it won't be long before you are avenged._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Well at least he survived the first night. What really confused me is that if you survive the first night, why come back? Well this chapter will show my take on why Mike comes back the second night.**

The following morning, when Mike entered his home, he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He closed the door, trying not to wake the other residents of the house, but that was already too late when he saw a light switch on in the living room. He peeked in the doorway to see the mother of the twins straightening up the room. She heard his footsteps and turned to him. "Welcome home. How was your first night?"

"Eventful." Mike collapsed on the couch, saying the first word that came to his mind. She sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "Want to tell me about it, or is it too much?"

"It was a bit much."

"You know, you could always quit."

"No thanks," Mike replied. "I don't quit unless it's _a lot_ to handle. And besides, this is my first night. Things haven't gotten too crazy. . . . yet." She gave him a curious look from his response as he headed upstairs to see a cracked door on the far left of the hallway.

Entering that room, he saw the sun starting to rise from the distance. He approached the bed, where the two children were sleeping. He gave them both a smile before giving them both a kiss on the cheek. The two giggled before he exited the room, closing the door behind them.

"I'll let you get some sleep, alright?"

He heard the woman's voice from the bottom of the stairs, and he waved to her in response before heading down the hall.

* * *

"Damn it Bonnie!"

The violette winced a bit when the red-head pulled on one of his ears. The fox's eyes burned with anger and the blonde was trying to pull him back. "You had one job!" Foxy was somewhat shouting. "One fucking job and you blew it!"

"Foxy calm down." Chica was trying to pull him away from the rabbit, but she knew that she would fail because she was indeed smaller and weaker than the fox. She was desperately keeping her eyes on the door, wanting Freddy to come in and separate the two.

Foxy let go of the violette's ears and started to strangle him. Bonnie tried to break his hands away, but failed to do so because he was also smaller and weaker than the red-head. He began to let out choked gasps of air as the red-head tightened his grip and slammed the smaller teen onto the bed. "Foxy stop!"

The door burst open and all three teens turned to see Freddy giving all three of them a glare, especially to Foxy. "And just what the hell is going on!?" Chica let go of the red-head, afraid of what the brunette would say. Foxy gave the brunette a look before letting go of Bonnie, having the violette sit up and cough. "Freddy." He slightly gasped.

"Um. . ." Chica couldn't say anything but the truth. "Foxy was upset that Bonnie didn't kill the night guard last night."

"He bailed out because Chica crashed into a wall." Foxy snapped at her, grabbing a knife that was thrown at him by the brunette. The knife slid out of his fingers and fell to the floor with a clank. Bonnie stared at the two while trying to catch his breath. He stared at the ground. "I know that it was my job to kill him because I was the only one in the room. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Freddy placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to gaze at the brunette. "We'll have another chance."

"I don't think we will." Foxy butted in. "He probably won't come back after last night. That was our only chance."

"But, based on his expression, I think he was a bit confused."

All three males turned to Chica, who had a look of concern. She stared at the ground, playing with her fingers. "I don't get why we're doing this. Why all these pointless murders?"

"Chica, we've been over this," Freddy sighed. "We have to avenge them. Remember our promise."

"Yes, but what if he didn't kill them!?" Chica protested. "What's the point of killing people who had nothing to do with it!?" Bonnie slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her in case people outside the room possibly heard her. She removed his hand. "Why don't we ask for his help? To find out who really killed them?"

"Chica don't be stupid." Foxy replied. "Like I said, he probably won't be back tonight after the scare Mr. Bunny Pants gave him."

"Okay first of all, stop calling me that," Bonnie responded to him. "Second, I think Chica's plan could work."

"Whatever." The red head threw his hands in the air. "I still say he won't come back."

* * *

After the restaurant had closed, the teens heard a door close and jerked their heads to see Mike walk inside. They all stared with disbelief as he headed towards the security office to meet up with the day shift guard. "I don't believe it." Foxy had no words to what he just saw. Mike turned to the teens and waved in a nervous way.

Bonnie pulled out his knife, pointed it at Mike, and then made a slitting throat motion with the knife before Freddy pulled it away. He bowed to Mike in a polite way. "Sorry for the fright we gave you last night," He apologized. "But you see, we don't like being watched by the cameras, especially at night. To us, watching us on the cameras is like invading our privacy, so you must understand."

Mike raised an eyebrow at him, so he continued. "You see, running a pizzeria by ourselves can put on a lot of stress for teens our age, even though we have been doing this for years. Sometimes, we believe that we'll make a mistake when we perform or say something that we'll regret later. And having a night guard here watching our every move will have us think that we're in trouble for something."

The other teens stared at him with impressed looks. The brunette made himself sound convincing and he had to admit that he was also impressed with his words.

"I wish I could do what I want, but it's my job to watch you kids."

Freddy jerked his head up to stare at the night guard's emotionless face. "Besides, my reason for watching you is to make sure you don't kill me like you attempted last night." Foxy growled at him before Chica threw her arm out in front of him to stop him from killing Mike. "So I'm not keeping my eyes off of you. Besides, I'm curious to know why you want to kill me."

Mike turned away from the teens to let them curse to themselves, as he made his way to the security office. Halfway through the hallway, he stopped when he felt a presence near him. He turned to his right and saw a child sitting against the wall who looked almost identical to Freddy, only he had blonde hair and a gold blazer. Mike's eyes widened in shock when he saw the state the boy was in: his clothes were covered in blood, his body was limp, and it looked like his eyes were gorged out of his eye sockets.

The boy raised his head to stare directly at Mike, who stepped back in fear. He quietly whispered something in a weak tone before his voice faded and his head fell to the side. Mike closed his eyes and shook his head, thinking that he was hallucinating. When he turned back to the boy, he saw that the child was gone. With the thought that the restaurant was haunted, Mike hurried to the security office to where the day shift guard was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The reason why Mike came back the second night is because he wants to find out why the kids want to kill him. Most people, after night one, would just quit immediately, not even wanting to find out the reason. Well Mike isn't one of those people. We'll now see how he survives the second night.**

**Night 2**

**2 am**

Every once in a while, Foxy gave the night guard an occasional fright. Out of all of the teens, Mike personally thought that Foxy or Bonnie were the most frightening: Bonnie because his eyes were clouded with the most bloodshed, and Foxy for his pointed teeth. To Mike, he thought that was unnatural, but knew that he didn't always have those pointed teeth from what he saw at the teens' performances.

He checked the camera that was stationed in a hallway near the stage. Bonnie and Chica were sitting against the wall, their backs pressed together and hands intertwined. The night guard gave a slight smile. He never thought that the two teens had a cute side to them. Then again, if they have a murderous side, it shouldn't be surprising.

He checked another camera and jumped when he saw the red-head's murderous, grinning face right up in the camera. "Wanna play?" He asked demonically before there was static. Mike shook the screen a few times before the static disappeared, and Foxy was nowhere in sight. He started to panic a bit, afraid of what the teen might do to him after giving him a face like that.

Mike checked the main stage and saw Freddy testing the microphone on stage. He didn't have the murderous face and blood filled eyes. In fact, none of the teens had these traits except for Foxy. Mike was confused on this, but decided to ignore it, thinking the teens wanted him to think that they don't want to hurt him, therefore letting his guard down.

Mike jumped when he saw Freddy turn towards the camera. He gazed at it for a few moments, before shrugging and continuing what he was working on. Mike raised an eyebrow before checking the camera near the hallway. He was about to flip to the next camera until he saw the red-head teen running in his direction. His eyes widened before looking up and slamming the door on his left, hearing a loud thud on the other side.

**4 am**

"God damn it."

Bonnie and Chica watched as the red-head slid down the door, laying flat on the floor face down. They turned to each other before staring down at him. Foxy slowly stood up, holding his nose. "Jesus fuck that hurt."

"Then you shouldn't have run down the hall so fast." Bonnie replied before pointing to the door. "Now there's blood on the door." The red-head stormed off in a fit of anger while holding his nose. The two younger teens followed him as he moaned and placed a hand against the wall to support himself. "Hey Chica," The blonde turned to Bonnie. "Can you make sure he doesn't do anything crazy while I get Freddy?"

"Sure. Be careful though. It's still kinda dark." Chica helped the fox-eared teen to his feet as Bonnie disappeared. He coughed a little and fell to his knees from trying to breath through his nose. The blonde gave him a look of concern before her eyes widened at the look in his eyes. "Oh no."

Foxy slowly stood up without her help as he ran a hand through his hair. He stared at the hand that was covering his nose and saw it drenched in blood. Chica saw it: the murderous look in his eyes, except it was filled with more bloodshed than usual. He gazed at her with those eyes, making her step back in fear. Looking behind him, she saw a bushy red tail, and she backed up to the wall behind her.

_Freddy, Bonnie, where are you?_

With a growl, he started to step towards the scared blonde and she raised her arms in front of her face to block his attack. Something shoved her to the floor as soon as Foxy swiped at her. She looked up, and saw Bonnie hovering over her in a protective way, his arm receiving a few bleeding claw marks from the red-head. "Bonnie." She breathed. Foxy growled at him and swiped at his cheek. Blood rolled down his face as his eyes met the other's. "Damn fox." He muttered under his breath.

Foxy grabbed the violette by the neck, lifting him from the ground and slamming him against the wall. Chica immediately got up and tried to pull him away, afraid of what he might do next. The red-head shoved her away and she fell to the floor.

"Now what's going on here?"

The two turned to see Freddy's calm yet demonic face at the end of the hallway. The brunette's eyes turned to the camera. He knew that Mike was watching every second, but he didn't have time to worry about him. Rescuing Bonnie was more important.

He slowly started to step towards the two, snapping his fingers and a music box started to play. Foxy dropped the violette and charged towards the brunette. Freddy stopped where he was, moving aside so the red-head rushed passed him, grabbed his ponytail, and threw him to the floor. The fox glared at him with those eyes he wore, and the brunette responded by giving him a cold glare. He lunged up and Freddy leaned back, barely missing his attack. He pinned Foxy to the ground, holding his hands behind his back. Slamming his head against the floor, he gave Chica and Bonnie a look to stay back.

Foxy howled loudly before he was silenced by the brunette, falling to the floor, and the music box faded to a stop, signaling the end of the song. "Now then." Freddy grabbed a handkerchief to wipe the red-head's blood off of his hands. "He should be unconscious until an hour before we open. Chica, Bonnie, get him to bed and clean him up before he awakens."

The two nodded before grabbing the unconscious teen and dragging him across the hall. The clock struck 6:00, and Freddy started to leave the hallway as well, just as Mike stepped out of the security office. He gave the exiting teens a look before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

With a groan, the red-head sat up in bed, placing a hand to his head. He saw that the other three beds were empty, telling him that the other teens were getting ready for the pizzeria to open. He rubbed his eyes and growled in frustration. "Oh man I'm screwed." He moaned, remembering what happened the night before. He remembered staring at his blood-stained hand, his vision becoming red, and he lost control of what he was doing. The last thing he remembered was being pinned to the floor by Freddy before he blacked out.

He groaned again, the memory of him attacking Bonnie and Chica flooding his mind, and fell back on the bed. "They won't forgive me for this." He was afraid of this happening again. Last time, he sent Bonnie to the hospital. Thankfully, he didn't do that much. He told himself to thank Freddy for showing up before he could do anything worse.

Somewhere else in the pizzeria, Chica was tending to the violette's wounds in the infirmary. Bonnie winced when she tightened the bandage on his arm and pulled back. "I'm sorry." She replied to his expression as she turned away. He shook his head. "No that's alright."

"Are you alright?"

The two turned to see Freddy leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. The violette nodded before the brunette entered the room and sat in a nearby chair. "How long has it been since he went _Berserk_?"

"At least seven years I think." Chica replied while Bonnie turned away, his bangs shielding his eyes, remembering what happened. Chica tensed up when the memory flooded through her mind. She remembered police men and paramedics arriving at the pizzeria late at night, Foxy in restraints, and Bonnie's body being place in an ambulance. She could only remember bits and pieces since Freddy had her eyes covered most of the time. "And here I thought that was the last we saw of it."

"Apparently not." Bonnie replied to her while buttoning up his shirt and vest. The blonde smoothed out her skirt while Freddy threw his blood-covered gloves to the floor, ruffling his hair and groaning. "What are we gonna say to James now?"

"The truth," Chica replied to him. "We told him back then, and we'll tell him now."

"Then he'll lock me in Pirate's Cove like last time."

The three jumped to see the red-head beside the brunette. Foxy sighed and crossed his arms before turning to Bonnie. "Sorry about your arm."

"Eh, I'm not dead at least." The violette replied to him. "Are you still thinking about killing the night guard?"

"I'm not pulling that again, so I'm not killing him." Foxy sighed a second time and lowered his arms. "I'd really like to know who killed them."

"So you'll let him help?" Chica asked. The teen nodded in return before leaving and returning to their room. Freddy was about to leave the room until he stopped. "We'll ask him tomorrow night. Then, we'll explain everything, and he'll give us his answer."

With that, the brunette left the room to meet with the manager, who just entered the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Me: Now this is a question I want all of you to answer if you can: What do you think happened to Foxy and his little berserk mode? Now then, will Mike quit after finding this out? Probably not. As he said last chapter, he won't leave until he finds out why the teens want to kill him.**

Foxy knew by instinct that the manager had made it inside, and knew that the brunette was telling him what happened. He didn't want to think about what he might decide. The red-head knew that he was either going to get off of the hook(which was highly unlikely), or be locked in Pirate's Cove like last time. And just like last time, he hurt Bonnie.

He groaned and pulled the comforter over his head, wanting to hide from everything. His ears dropped and he clutched the pillow. This had been the third time he became like this, and he almost thought that he had complete control over it. He was afraid it might happen more frequently now that it's been triggered. Well it depends on how much blood he sees. Either way, it was gonna get ugly; and messy.

The door opened behind him and he heard footsteps heading towards him. "Go away." He groaned when he smelled Bonnie's scent moving closer towards him. Bonnie sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, slowly pulling the comforter away from the red-head, who tugged it back to himself. "Bonnie I mean it. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's not that bad as before." The violette replied while gently rubbing his arm. "It's nothing serious. Just a few gashes. I'm alright." Foxy was unsure if he should believe the other teen's words, thinking the violette was saying them to make him feel better. "Bonnie I swear-"

"Big brother."

The red-head jumped when he heard the violette call him that name. He peeked out from under the comforter to see the younger teen's convincing yet worried face. Bonnie only called him that if he was serious, and if that face didn't say anything, the name sure did. He sat up, knowing that Bonnie would possible throw the comforter off of him and force him to sit up. The violette grabbed one of his hands, slightly squeezing it before hugging him. Foxy blushed a bright red as his eyes widened. "I know you're able to control it," Bonnie was saying. "Just try not to see a lot of blood and you'll be fine. And don't get hurt like that again. Please?"

The blush on his face disappeared as he closed his eyes, returning the hug. It was true that he cared for the younger teen, but he also cared for Chica and Freddy, even though a part of him absolutely hates the brunette. He didn't want to lose any of them. Just the thought of him being alone frightened him. "Will you help us?" The red head nodded before pulling back and patting the violette on the head, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Hey Foxy?"

The two males turned to see Chica peeking in the doorway, staring at the two. Bonnie stood up, letting go of Foxy as the blonde took a few steps in the room. The red-head sighed. "Don't worry. I'm not in love with your boyfriend." Both teens blushed bright red at his comment before taking a quick glance at each other before turning away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie slightly stuttered, his face growing redder than it usually does. "Ch-Chica and I aren't like that." The blonde nodded, only to blush harder.

Foxy smirked at their expressions. "So tell me Chica, how does he taste?"

"Foxy!" Both of them shouted, blushing has hard as they could. Bonnie grabbed his ears and tried to use them to cover his face while Chica hid her face with a pillow. "Do you really think that's appropriate!?"

"I know what you two do behind the cameras."

"Please stop." Bonnie moaned out of embarrassment while the blonde tried to recover her senses. "A-Anyway Freddy told me that the manager wants to see you."

"Is he in his office?" The red-head asked, only for the blonde to nod in return. He sighed as he placed his jacket over his shoulders and walked out of the room, the two younger teens following close behind him. The three of them made their way down the dimly-lit hallways with Foxy having this uncomfortable look on his face. Bonnie and Chica knew why: he was afraid of what the manager would say to him. A part of them thought that the manager would let this go, but another part of them said he'll lock the red-head in Pirate's Cove like the last time he went berserk like this. Bonnie tensed up in fear at the memory, making Chica grab his hand and squeeze it. He smiled at her and held her hand in return.

The three of them walked into the manager's office and closed the door behind him. James Norris, the manager, was sitting at his desk with his hands folded, staring at the three of them, with Freddy at his side. Foxy raised an eyebrow at the look on his face. "I feel like I'm in court right now." James chuckled at his comment. "Now Frankie-"

"Do you remember the rule here?" The red-head interrupted. "You can't call us by our real names here."

"This is about what happened earlier."

He tensed up as soon as James spoke that sentence. The man looked up at the other teens with a serious expression on his face. "I hear that you tried to kill our newest night guard." The teens tensed up and turned away, staying silent. James stood up and took a few steps towards Freddy before slapping the brunette across the face, forcing him to fall to his knees. "How long?" The teens stayed silent. "Just how long have these murders gone on!?" Chica tensed up at the man raising his voice and strayed closer to Bonnie.

"This has gone on ever since we took our parents' place."

James turned to Freddy, who was facing the wall and his hand was holding the red mark on his cheek. "We want to avenge them."

"But killing people who had nothing to do with it won't help anything!" James shouted back, making Freddy jerk his head up to face him with tears in his eyes. "They should have known what they were signing up for the moment they took this stupid job! Did they think watching four kids in the middle of the night was supposed to be easy!?" He lowered his head, letting a tear roll down his face, clutching his top hat. "We just. . . . want to know who's responsible. All we know is that he's a night guard."

"And so, you kill each night guard, thinking that he's responsible?" The brunette stayed silent, and James raised his hand again to slap him, only for his arm to be held back. He turned around to see Foxy grabbing him, his bangs shielding his eyes. "Don't you understand? We have to know. We can't just live on with our lives without knowing who's responsible. For all we know, they may be plotting to go after us." The red-head let go of his arm and strode over to Freddy, pulling the brunette in his arms. "We can't be satisfied without knowing who did it. Don't you see that?"

He pulled the brunette closer towards him, not caring if the tears he shed stained his shirt. "Pull yourself together. You look like a mess. Aren't you supposed to be our fearless leader?" Freddy looked up to face him. While it was true that he was the leader of the bunch, that didn't make him the oldest. The truth is, Foxy was the oldest out of the four of them; Freddy was the leader because of his family's bloodline that the red-head envied so much.

James clenched his fists and stared at the ground while Bonnie and Chica shrouded in a corner, afraid of what he might do. The man recovered himself and placed his hands behind his back. "The four of you will stay in Pirate's Cove for the rest of the week to think about the blood you spilled." All four of the teens stared at him with wide eyes, thinking he was insane. Chica let out a whimper of fear, having Bonnie hold her in his arms. "But-"

"That's my final order." Bonnie tried to protest but James interrupted him. The teens stayed silent until the brunette got to his feet, grabbing his top hat. "Let's go."

"Freddy." Foxy looked up at him before getting to his feet and leaving the room with the brunette. The violette pulled the blonde out of the room as the four of them headed to the hallway, leading to the wrecked Pirate's Cove.

Pirate's Cove is a small room in the back of the restaurant. In that room was a circular stage that almost completely filled the room. Around that stage was a purple curtain with stars splattered around it. In short, it looked like a large circular tent. No one liked Pirate's Cove because it was dark and stuffy inside the tent with very little lighting. The only reason you would be back there is if you were being punished.

The four teens sat inside the tent, no sound was made except for Chica's sobs of fear and Bonnie trying to comfort her. "I never would have guessed I'd end up here again." The red-head commented, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. Freddy sighed before looking across the tent to see that same boy who had visited Mike earlier that night. The brunette held out his hand to the blonde boy. "Wanna come sit over here? You look a bit lonely."

The blonde boy looked over to him before crawling over to their side of the tent, snuggling up to the brunette and clutching his shirt. He crawled into Freddy's lap, leaning his head into his chest and closed his eyelids since he didn't have any eyes to close. Freddy gave him a look of concern as he removed the boy's hat and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you that night." He whispered. "It's my fault you died."

The boy shook his head and kissed his cheek before smiling at him. The brunette smiled back at him before hugging him. Foxy stared at the two before closing his eyes. "You know that we're gonna be closed for a while, right?"

"Yes I know." Freddy replied to him while watching the boy fall asleep in his arms. "I wonder what excuse James will give to the public for the pizzeria being closed for so long."

"Probably something stupid." Bonnie replied as Chica's head fell into his lap, making her instantly fall asleep. The three teens stared upwards, deep in thought about their actions the past eight years: killing every night guard that came to work at the pizzeria, cursing to themselves about the ones who managed to escape. Bonnie's eyes widened when he thought of something that might have happened while they were hunting down their prey. "Hey you know. . ." The older teens turned to him as the two who were asleep woke up to hear what was going on. The violette turned to all of them.

"What if that person quit being a night guard?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Me: Well now they're getting onto something. I already got one comment about them just now thinking about this. Well sir/madam, the only thing that was on their minds was trying to kill the person who's responsible for something involving their parents. So they didn't have time to think about something like this. Anyway let's continue this little chat in Pirate's Cove.**

The teens stared at him with disbelief as he brought a hand to his chin. "Just a thought I had. If our culprit knows that we're after him, I think it would be smart that he quit being a night guard, and therefore escape. And it makes it harder for us to track him down since we don't know his name."

"Well that's just great." Foxy slid to the floor, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "He's fucking smart, I'll give you that."

"But if he still wants to kill us, wouldn't he still work here?" Chica asked the violette, who shook his head. "Don't think so."

"In other words, we have no leads." Bonnie nodded, making the brunette sigh before staring at the blonde in his lap. The small boy stared back at him with a curious look on his face and clutched the brunette's blazer. "Hey, what's wrong?" The boy slightly whimpered in response. "Why's he scared?" The red-head asked while raising an eyebrow. Freddy shrugged in response before patting the boy's head. "Whatever it is, it's not good."

"Do you think he's thinking about the guy who did this to him?" After Chica's suggestion, the brunette looked down at him. "Is that it?" He nodded and tightened his grip. Freddy sighed and rubbed his back to reassure him that everything would be alright. Everyone stayed silent as the small boy hugged the brunette before fading away. "He'll be back, right?" Bonnie asked.

"He'll keep coming back until he's at peace." Freddy replied before scratching the back of his head. "And that won't be for a while now. For now, we'll wait until we're able to leave."

* * *

Days had passed since that early morning, and everyone rarely questioned why the pizzeria was closed for so long. Most people thought that it was due to technical difficulties the building was having, or something had happened to one of the teens. If that was the case, then what happened to that teen? A few people speculated that Bonnie was hurt in an accident and wasn't able to perform because of his injury, but a few people speculated that it was Foxy refusing to perform for some reason.

As for Mike, he seemed bored with what to do, but was also happy that he got a few nights of sleep. He wondered if the pizzeria closing was because of what he saw in the hallway with the teens. Maybe James was afraid that the red-head might hurt the kids so they closed to let him cool off. Without knowing what to do since he was bored, he decided to watch one of those spy movies that his wife enjoys while she was at work and while the kids were at school.

Finally, that Sunday morning, James walked into Pirate's Cove, making all of the teens look up at him. He pulled open the curtain, telling them that their punishment is over. One by one, the teens exited the tent and made their way to the rest of the building, heading down the hall and entering their bedroom. "The restaurant will be re-opened tomorrow," James told them. "I hope you don't pull another assassination attempt." And with that, he closed the door and left the teens. Chica headed towards a side door and went inside that room, while the boys sat on their beds in silence. Freddy brushed dust off of his top hat while Bonnie hung up his vest. Foxy threw off his jacket and leaned back on his bed with a sigh. The three of them turned to the side door when they heard water running, and Chica walked out. "The shower's ready if anyone wants it."

"I'll take it." Foxy sat up and went to the foot of his bed, pulling out two drawers to look for a change of clothes. Once he pulled out a random outfit, he headed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Bonnie stood up and headed for the door in the back. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Can you get me some popcorn?" Chica asked while stretching herself on her and the violette's beds. Freddy shrugged. "Those raspberries are still in the fridge right? Oh and be sure to get something for Foxy when he's done."

"Got it." The bunny nodded before entering that back room and closed the door behind him. The brunette placed his hat on his night stand before placing his blazer on a hanger and placing it behind the door. He undid the knot on his bowtie before undoing a few buttons on his shirt leaning back on his bed with a sigh. Chica grabbed her yellow 3DS from her nightstand and flipped it on, and the sound of Super Smash Bros spread throughout the room. The brunette grabbed the book he was reading the week before and continued on the page he left off on.

The shower stopped after a few minutes. Half an hour later, the fox exited the bathroom wearing a red hoodie and black jeans and fell back first on his bed. "Who's next?" Freddy got off of his bed and grabbed some clothes before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Bonnie walked back in the room with a pack of tiny carrot sticks with ranch dressing on the side, a small bag of popcorn, a pack of raspberries, and a recently heated-up hamburger. He handed the popcorn to Chica, who kept her eyes focused on the top screen of her 3DS, and handed the hamburger to Foxy, who gave him a look. "Freddy said to get you something."

Foxy shrugged and took the burger from the violette and sniffed it. _A day old, huh?_ He thought to himself before the brunette walked out of the bathroom wearing a white tee, a brown zipped hoodie, and black pants. He was about to head towards the container of raspberries before the red-head grabbed his hand. "You didn't have to take that hit for me," He said. "I could have handled it."

"I know," Freddy replied. "But it won't feel right if one of us gets locked up in Pirate's Cove, so why don't we all get locked up? After all, we're all to blame for this." The teens nodded to one another, accepting the fact that their actions caused people trouble. Bonnie grabbed some clothes, heading into the bathroom to clear his head in the shower, while Chica left the room to wander the pizzeria. Freddy sat on his bed, taking a raspberry into his mouth, wanting to savor the taste. Foxy sat across from him on his bed, taking a bite out of the burger that was given to him. The two ate in silence, waiting for Bonnie to exit the shower. Once he did, he was dressed in a purple tee, an unbuttoned white dress shirt, and jeans. He looked around for Chica, and the two pointed to the door leading to the pizzeria. The violette nodded to them as a sign of thanks and headed in that direction. "Hey, why did you stick up for me back there?"

Foxy threw the wrapper in the trash and glanced at the brunette, who stared at the floor. "I thought you hate me, so why?" The red-head stood up and sat next to him, slipping his hand on the brunette's. "You're wrong." He replied while turning to the wall. The brunette stared at him with a confused look. "W-what?"

"I don't hate you," Foxy replied. "A part of me kinda does because of your family, but overall, I don't hate you." The brunette blinked twice as he felt his hand tighten, and the red-head turned back to him. The fox slowly placed a hand on his cheek, having the brunette get a somewhat idea of why he stood up for him. Slowly, he pulled the younger teen's face closer to his, making the bear slowly close his eyes, realizing that he also wanted this. The brunette placed a hand on his chest, leaning in closer to make this official.

Suddenly, Foxy pulled back, shoving the brunette away from him the moment their lips were at least half an inch close. Freddy, red-faced and disappointed, gave the red-head a questioning look. Foxy stared at the ground with his bangs shielding his eyes, his face redder than usual. "It's nothing. Forget it." He stood up and left the room, leaving Freddy to think back to what just happened. The brunette immediately blushed harder and buried his face into a pillow. "Oh my God." He muttered under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**So. . . . . . . Foxy doesn't hate Freddy? The fuck? I SHIP FREXY! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT! And how I came to ship Frexy. . . . *turns to Tina-Sapphire* go to her. Anyway the chapter after the next chapter will be night 3 of Mike's job, and the reason for that is because he worked for two nights before the temporary closing, so technically, this is his third night working at the pizzeria. Anyway enough of my ranting and let's start this chapter.**

Because the pizzeria was closed on Sundays, that left the teens with nothing to do. The four of them were on the stage, wondering what to do with their free time. Chica's head was hanging over the edge of the stage, her body just threatening to follow suit and hit the floor, Bonnie fell asleep on stage, his head resting in his arms, Foxy was staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head while Freddy had the same position, only his top hat was covering his eyes. The four were silent, excluding the violette's light snoring. The blonde groaned as she sat up in frustration. "Ugh there's nothing to do!" She whined while flailing her arms.

"Then do something," Foxy replied while turning over. "Not my fault you're so bored."

"You know," Chica stood up and pouted at him with her hands on her hips. "You could at least suggest something." The red-head waved his hand in the air as a sign of whatever. The blonde glare at him. "You know, you're a jerk." She was about to head towards them until a hand grabbed her ankle. Chica looked down to see that the brunette had stopped her. "Nothing good will happen if you two argue the hell out of each other."

Chica's eyes lit up at his statement. "That gives me an idea." She got the brunette to let go of her and shook Bonnie awake, causing him to snort and shoot his head upwards. "What just happened?" He asked sleepily before yawning.

"Why don't we all hang around town?" Chica asked the males. "That should relieve our boredom." She smoothed out the short white dress she wore along with the yellow jacket and the pizza clip in her hair. Bonnie rubbed his eyes and let out a tired moan as he sat up, staring up at the smiling blonde. "Well, Freddy?" The three of them turned to the brunette, who still stayed in the same position he was in. He pushed his top hat away from his eyes to see everyone giving him a look, and he sighed in return. "Someone tell James so he doesn't have the entire city looking for us."

Chica smiled at him before kicking the violette off the stage, making him land with a thud. Rubbing the now visible bruise on his head, he glared up at the blonde, who grinned and gave him a peace sign. With a groan, he left the room and headed towards the office. He was halfway down the hall until he felt something tug on the back of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see the small blonde boy from last week with his bangs shielding his eyes. Bonnie raised an eyebrow as the boy looked up with a look of loneliness on his face. The violette smiled at him and patted his head. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon."

The boy smiled before fading once again, and Bonnie continued to make his way towards the manager's office. He hesitated a bit before knocking, and heard a voice telling him to come in. The violette didn't fully enter the room however. Instead, he peeked his head through the door and saw James signing some documents at his desk. "Um. . . the group and I are heading out, if you don't mind."

James stopped to stare at the violette, shrugging at his statement before going back to his work. Bonnie raised an eyebrow as he closed the door and headed back to the group. He smiled at the small boy who was trailing after him. "We'll be back by sunset. Promise. So don't worry." He stopped when he felt the small boy hug him from behind and pull him down a bit. Bonnie turned around to see the small boy stretch out his arms, as though he wanted to be lifted off of the ground, tears beginning to form from his eye sockets. The violette sighed in return and bent down. "Come here."

The boy smiled as Bonnie lifted him off the ground, and carried him to the stage room, where the others were waiting. When the others saw him, he placed the boy on the stage and patted his head. "Well this is quite a surprise," Freddy sat up as the boy hugged him. "Where was he?"

"I found him in the hall," Bonnie replied as he slapped Chica upside the head, making her whine. "And _that's_ for kicking me off the stage!" She pouted at him and attempted to punch his shoulder, but he grabbed her wrist before her fist connected to his arm. "Anyway, he was worried about us leaving, and thought we weren't coming back."

Freddy turned to the boy, lifting him off of the ground as he stood up. "We're not leaving for good, alright?" He told him. "We'll be back before you know it." The four of them started to head for the door and Freddy placed him on the ground. "Wait here for us. We'll be back."

The small boy nodded as the four gave him each a smile and closed the door to the pizzeria behind them, shutting the lights off on their way out. The blonde then sat on the ground and watched them leave. He smiled before feeling a hand grab him from behind. Letting out a frightened squeak of surprise, he was dragged backwards into the darkness.

* * *

The four of them entered the town's plaza and looked around. "So what should we do first?" Bonnie asked the group.

"Why don't we all split up and meet at the park at around. . ." He trailed off to glance at his watch. "5:00. We should probably split into pairs so we don't all get lost." Chica smiled and linked onto the violette's arm. "I'll leave you two alone." She winked at the two males, who both slightly blushes as they had a thought on what she meant. "Um. . ." Bonnie had no time to reply as he was pulled away by the blonde. "Hey wait!"

"BonBon, we'll meet up with them later." The violette blushed at the nickname, as he was pulled away and snatched his arm away from the blonde. "I can walk on my own. No need to drag me."

"Then hurry up, slowpoke." Bonnie pouted before running after her. Freddy and Foxy smiled as the two ran out of sight. "So where do you want to go first?" The brunette asked as the two exited the plaza. They started to walk around town's shopping center, hoping that something would catch their eye. Their walk was quiet as they ignored everyone chatting about their day, and turned the corner into an alleyway to head into the other side of town.

The two of them heard a chuckle and stopped where they were. They gave blank looks as they saw three men appear from the shadows, surrounding the two of them. "Well look who we have here," One of them sneered. "It's two of the brats from that pizza place."

"We have no need to bother you, gentlemen," Freddy replied has he placed his hands in his pockets. "If you'll excuse us."

"Now now," Another one grabbed the brunette just as he took a step forward and slammed him into the wall. "We haven't had fun with you yet. Oh please won't you stay?" The bear glared at him and saw, from behind the man, Foxy being pinned to the ground, struggling to break free. Both of them were starting to get irritated, and they didn't want to deal with this early on, nor did they want to deal with any trouble they come across. Freddy closed his eyes, having the red-head stare at him with a confused look. Once the brunette opened his eyes, Foxy saw the crimson red shining in his eyes, in which he only shows if for a killing intent.

The thug holding the brunette loosened his grip and stepped back in fear. "The hell?" Freddy pushed himself off of the wall and kept the murderous look on his face. "True we may be brats, but that also doesn't mean that we can't defend ourselves. If you believe this to be true, then you are terribly mistaken." The thug holding Foxy stepped back, having the red-head get off of the ground and dust off his hoodie. "Now then. Shall we move on?" He asked the brunette, who nodded in response, and the two exited the alleyway into the innermost part of the city, away from the terrified thugs.


End file.
